The Heart's Reason
by Seru-chan
Summary: STORY ABANDONED: Eichi discovers the Principle of Rebirth and Reincarnation and is determined to live and be with Mitsuki again. Will he be able to, now that Takuto has taken his place? TakuMitEichi
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Heart's Reason

**Notes: **This fanfiction will be based more on the manga rather than the anime, and events will begin just right after the manga ended.

**Reason for this story: **Eichi deserves another chance.

**All disclaimers apply. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_There is no such thing as death,_

_In nature, nothing dies:_

_For each sad moment of decay_

_Some forms of life arise._

-Charles Mackay

* * *

"Don't go anywhere! Please stay by my side!"

Eichi Sakurai's eyes widened as he stared down from above. Those words… the words he was waiting for back then… Mitsuki…!

He flew lower, to be able to see her better. Has she realized that he was there? After those three years of looking after her… maybe… maybe she did, after all. Suddenly, he stopped in mid-air. That shinigami that disappeared on the night of Mitsuki's last concert as Full Moon - Why was he there? He looked a bit different, though. His ponytail was gone and he wasn't wearing shinigami clothes anymore. Thoughts were running through his mind.

"Sure," he said with a reassuring smile. "I won't go anywhere."

Those were the words he had always hoped to say. Only if Mitsuki had stopped him back then! He could only stare at horror when that shinigami – now a true human – carried Mituski up into the air and kissed her. The crowd gave a squeal of surprise and began cheering, "Encore! Encore!"

As Mitsuki sang her final song, tears fell from Eichi's eyes. He felt so hurt… so lonely. Their hands were linked together, the way that Eichi always hoped _they_ would do. Why were all these things happening now? Why wasn't it with him?

He could feel himself lose his consciousness. All he could hear was the faint sound of Mitsuki's voice and the flapping of birds' wings.

With his last train of thought and strength, he called out to her, as loudly as he could. His tears kept flowing – they couldn't stop. He kept screaming her name, for her to look at him, to see him before he was gone. But there was no voice.

_Why? Why won't she look at me?_ He thought. His face gave a look of pain as he reached down to them, but it was no use. Mitsuki didn't feel his presence anymore. She was smiling, and she was happy.

And when she laughed, just as he was going away. The largest feeling of pain stabbed through his heart. She… she was happy now.

He clenched his fists together, and closed his eyes. Slowly, he forced a smile to come out, and he gave Mitsuki one last look through his tears. Everything was blurry, he couldn't see anything.

He was told this once… that the only thing that chained him into the human world was Mitsuki's feelings for him, and the way she treasured their memories. That was the only thing that gave him the ability to watch over her every single day… and now…

… she had let him go.

With that last smile on his face, he disappeared, not seeing that below, Mitsuki was smiling back.

* * *

Eichi awoke in a bright place.

Slowly, he stood up as he rubbed his throbbing head. _Where am I?_ he thought, and at once, he stood up. _Mitsuki!_ He looked around and saw nothing, except for the huge golden gate that stood in front of him.

From that gate, a hooded figure carrying a book walked towards him.

"Who are you?" Eichi called out. He realized that he felt no fear for this stranger. Only pure curiosity.

Through his hood, the figure smiled. "I am the Guardian of the Gate. I welcome souls into the Afterlife."

Eichi looked around once more, and discovered that the nothingness turned into clouds. "Am I in Heaven?" he asked.

After hearing the boy's question, the figure laughed with a booming, yet reassuring voice. "Heaven does not exist. In the Afterlife, everyone is equal and is given Rest." He raised his head. "I welcome you, Sakurai Eichi. Your soul is now at peace. You may now enter this Gate."

A look of determination entered the boy's face.

"But I'm not ready to die. I want to live."

And hearing that, the Guardian smiled.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**End Notes:** As you may have noticed, I just retold the last chapter of FMWS with a few additions. The real story starts at chapter 1! Please leave a review so I can improve! Also, if it's not a bother, drop by my profile and vote in my polls as I really want to hear others' opinions.

Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next chapter (which, if everything turns out good, will be released within this week)!

Seru-chan


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Heart's Reason

**Notes: **For this chapter, I used some historical figures. Most of them came from an Encyclopedia and our high school text book. I retained the information concerning them, but what happens in this fanfiction remains to be fiction. Also, I'm not sure if Oz is a band, but I'm making it one. Another thing: I'm not sure if Mitsuki is in a band. In the manga, she says that it was 'her' last song and not 'theirs' so I just made her a solo artist.

**Thanks: **I thought this story just died. Thank you for the faves and the C2s!

All disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Principle of Rebirth**

* * *

_He who had the why to live_

_Can bear with almost any how._

-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

_A look of determination entered the boy's face._

"_But I'm not ready to die. I want to live."_

_And hearing that, the Guardian smiled._

* * *

Seeing the Guardian's smile, Eichi moved forward. "Is… Is that possible?" he asked hopefully.

The Guardian burst out into another laugh. "Of course. I thought that that humans believed in reincarnation and rebirth?"

Eichi crossed his arms over his chest. "Not everyone. Catholics believe in rebirth and Hindus believe in reincarnation. Though I'm not really sure since it's been a while since I've read a book…" He shrugged.

"How about you? What do you believe?"

"I want to believe that it's real," he answered.

To Eichi's surprise, the figure plopped down on the floor. "Okay, then. Let me explain the Principle of Rebirth and Reincarnation." He motioned for Eichi to sit down. "Rebirth means to live again – same time, place and human body. Reincarnation, on the other hand, means that you get to live but the other elements are different."

Eichi straightened up, eager to hear more.

"Rebirth and Reincarnation are the results. The process goes like this: I give you the chance to go back to your old body after you choose a person who is the closest to you when you were alive. Once you've landed on Earth, your chosen person's memory would be tampered with and he or she won't know who you are."

Before Eichi could ask a question, the figure held out a finger. "You have to accomplish this in six months. If you make the person remember who you are, you get the chance to be Reborn or Reincarnated. But if you fail or if you force the person to remember you, your soul shall forever wander as a ghost. Your past existence would be erased."

"How do I live the temporary life, then?"

"I would provide a life for you. A job, a home… it's all taken care of."

Eichi felt that his palms were sweating. He suddenly felt somehow anxious. "… has anyone succeeded before?"

"People do it all the time." He grinned. "I have some examples."

"The first one was a person named Leonardo da Vinci," the Guardian began. "When he died on the year 1519, he said that the world still lacked knowledge, and he wasn't able to reveal all his discoveries. He chose his art teacher as his important person and succeeded. Too bad, his willpower wasn't enough for a Rebirth. He ended up being Reincarnated in 1879 as a person named Albert Einstein. Memories as da Vinci weren't retained, but I could see that he was content with the knowledge he was able to impart."

"The second was a German called Karl Marx. When he came here on the year 1883, he said that he made a grave mistake and taught people something about a wrong principle. He asked and chose Friedrich Engels as his important person. Now, this guy was pretty strong. Though it wasn't enough for him to be Reborn, he got Reincarnated into someone close." He smiled. "You might know Adolf Hitler, Austrian, born year 1889?"

Eichi's eyes widened. "But… Hitler was against Communism – and Communism was all Marx's idea!"

"Exactly."

Eichi thought hard about this. "I somehow understand it now."

"This time, do you know anyone named Santiago de Sanchez? His fame was international. He invented the time machine in year 1999."

Eichi shook his head. "But the time machine hasn't been invented yet!"

"That's the point. He failed, and his name and existence was thoroughly erased. His invention – the invention that was supposed to change the world – ceased its existence." He gave Eichi a stern look. "Now, do you understand the consequences?"

Slowly, Eichi nodded.

"You're confident that you would succeed?"

Eichi gave a smile. "I'm confident that I would be Reborn."

"Hahaha! You've got quite the fighting spirit, boy." He leaned closer. "Those two people were a lot stronger than you. And their purposes were more important than yours. Don't take this too lightly."

Eichi stood up and stretched. "Living for one person takes more willpower, Guardian-san," he said, and he gave that smile again. "It's not like da Vinci and Marx knew everyone in this world to be able to live for them."

The Guardian stood up, and smiled back. "Who's your chosen person?"

"Mitsuki. Kouyama Mitsuki."

He walked towards Eichi and held out the book. "Good luck, Sakurai Eichi."

A light enveloped Eichi's whole body. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Another figure, with long light hair, came behind the Guardian. The Guardian chuckled in amusement.

"So, that was the boy you were talking about, huh, Death Master?"

* * *

The next time Eichi came to consciousness, he was surprised to find himself in a bedroom. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_I'm… alive?_

Suddenly, the cellphone on the side table rang. Hesitantly, he opened it. Before he could even say 'hello', an energetic voice rang to greet him.

"Yo, Eichi!" chirped the person on the other line. "Did I wake you up?"

"Who's this?" he asked tentatively. Glancing on the clock, he saw that it was 10 in the morning.

"It's Nachi, you baka sleepyhead! We have a gig at four, you better get yourself ready!"

"What gig?" Eichi scratched his head.

The speaker sounded irritated. "Did you get amnesia or something? Our band has a gig at Blue Moon."

"BAND?!" Eichi burst out.

"Yes, if I remember it correctly, we're in a band called Oz. And I'm your awesome singer, Nachi!" He laughed.

Eichi sounded irritated. "Yeah? And who am I supposed to be?"

"Oh, sorry, Eichi. Didn't mean it that way. Anyway, you're our _really awesome_ guitarist who has more fangirls than me. But can you stop playing these mind games and get your butt over here? We have to practice, you know."

His eyes widened in shock. A guitarist? "But… wasn't I supposed to be an astronomer?"

Nachi laughed loudly. "Are you sleep-talking? You're a guitarist, man. Astronomy was your hobby, though." Suddenly, he sounded worried. "Eh, are you sick? You sure sound weird today." A woman's voice sounded over the phone. "Oh, hey, I have to go. Madoka-chan's calling for me. See you in 20 minutes, okay?"

"Wait—"

"We better do well," Nachi said firmly. "Mitsuki-chan's our guest today."

_Mitsuki-chan?_ With that, Nachi hung up.

Finally, Eichi got it. He was purposely placed in a lifestyle that would bring him nearer to the person he chose. And he got the music industry.

Breathing deeply, he took another look around the room. Posters, CDs… why didn't he notice it before? And in the corner, there stood an electric guitar.

_Oh God_, Eichi thought. _What's going to happen to me?_

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notes: **Waii! I greatly appreciate you guys faving this and adding this to your C2s. I thought that this story died. Thank you so much. -Seru-chan

* * *


End file.
